Abendsonne
by wolfskind
Summary: spielt im hp5. wie hat hermine erfahren, dass sirius bei ihrem ausflug ins ministerium umgekommen ist? und wie reagieren sie und ron auf harry? please R&R oneshot


_Es ist Sonntag Nachmittag, draussen regnet es, mir ist langweilig, ich habe ein dickes fettes männliches Pelztier (sprich Kater) in meinem Kopf und eigentlich sollte ich Geschichte lernen... Na ja._

_Ziemlich traurige Geschichte, aber was will man machen, so bin ich eben..._

_Disclaimer: Nix mir, alles JKR. Ausser natürlich der Sonnenuntergang_

**Abendsonne**

Es blendete.

Irgendetwas blendete.

Es sollte weggehen. Aber es ging nicht weg. Dann flackerte das Licht kurz auf und Hermine öffnete die Augen und verstand, dass Madam Pomfrey gerade am Fenster vorübergegangen war, durch das die goldenen Sonnenstrahlen der Abendsonne in Hermines Gesicht schienen. Sie brauchte nicht lange um zu verstehen wo sie war, auch wenn sie sich noch ziemlich benommen fühlte. Wie lange sie geschlafen hatte wusste sie nicht, aber sie konnte sich noch genau erinnern, was zuvor geschehen war. Harrys Vision. Sirius. Die Mysteriumsabteilung. Die Prophezeiung. Todesser.

Müde blinzelte sie und sah sich im Krankenflügel um. Ginny und Neville hockten beide auf einem unbenutzten Bett und sahen leise Lächelnd zu Ron, der sich mit Madam Pomfrey stritt.

„- da meinen sie, sie müssen sich mit Anhängern des dunklen Lords anlegen, aber wenn es um eine einfache Heilsalbe geht, dann machen sie einen solchen Aufstand!" murmelte die Schulschwester mürrisch vor sich hin, während sie eine scharf riechende Creme zubereitete.

„Das Zeug brennt" beschwerte sich Ron halbherzig und betrachtete argwöhnisch die Salbe in Madam Pomfreys Händen. Er verschränkte die Arme und sah über Luna, die im Bett neben ihm lag und den Quibbler las zu Neville und Ginny. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Hermine, die dem ganzen Schauspiel müde zusah.

„So, auch wieder unter den Lebenden?" fragte er.

„_Ron_!" zischte Ginny und Hermine verstand nicht, warum sie Ron so böse ansah und noch weniger, warum Ron schuldbewusst zusammenzuckte.

„Wie geht es dir?" wollte Neville wissen, während sich die beiden Weasleygeschwister einen stummen Streit lieferten. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihre Seite. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und presste eine Hand auf die Rippen.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?"

„Eineinhalb Tage."

„Oh." Dann liess sie ihren Blick noch mal durch die Krankenstation schweifen. „Wo ist Harry?" fragte sie alarmiert.

„Im Gemeinschaftsraum glaub ich."

„Dann ist er nicht verletzt?"

Aus irgend einem Grund zögerte Neville einen Moment ehe er sagte: „Nein. Nein, er ist nicht verletzt worden."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und öffnete gerade den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als Madam Pomfrey zu ihr hinüberwuselte und sie in die Mangel nahm. Nach der Schulschwester hätte sie grosses Glück gehabt, dass der Fluch sie nicht in seiner vollen Stärke getroffen hatte, denn dann müsste sie jetzt noch mehr Heiltränke zu sich nehmen, als dieses ganze Arsenal an scheusslichen und noch scheusslicheren Tränken, die Hermine jetzt schon herunterwürgen musste. Wenn sie dann überhaupt noch in der Lage gewesen wäre noch irgendetwas zu sich zu nehmen...

Die anderen sahen ihr während der ganzen Zeit zu und sprachen kein Wort. Da ging auf einmal die Türe zum Krankensaal auf und jemand trat ein. Hermine wandte mühsam den Kopf, was ihr noch einmal ein schmerzhaftes Zucken in ihrer Rippengegend einbrachte und erkannte Harry. Dieser hob kurz die Hand grinste Hermine an, aber es wirkte so... aufgesetzt.

„Wann bist du aufgewacht?" fragte er. Sie vermied es verständlicherweise noch einmal mit den Schultern zu zucken und wählte stattdessen die schmerzfreiere Variante von:

„Keine Ahnung, vor einer halben Stunde oder so, nicht wahr Ginny?"

„Ja, könnte hinhauen."

„Und wie geht es dir?"

„Madam Pomfrey sagt, sie kommt bald wieder in Ordnung" antwortete Ginny an Hermines statt.

Harry nickte. Auch das wirkte so... _unecht_. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und betrachtete ihren besten Freund einmal genauer. Er sah erschöpft aus. Müde. Und seine Stimme klang mechanisch, als er Neville und Ginny sagte, dass es gleich Abendessen geben würde.

„Wir kommen nachher wieder vorbei" versprach Neville, als sich die drei auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machten. Harry sah sich nicht einmal um. Als Neville sprach sah er zu Boden und kaum setze sich Ginny in Bewegung war er schon wieder bei der Tür.

Hermine richtete sich vorsichtig auf und sah Ron fragend an.

„Was zum-"

Aber Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf und betrachtete die roten Striemen auf seinen Unterarmen, die ihm von diesen fliegenden Gehirnen zugefügt wurden. Zu seinem Laken sprechend murmelte er:

„Hermine, Sirius ist tot."

Hermine starrte ihn an. Sie hatte jedes Wort verstanden obwohl Ron sehr leise gesprochen hatte.

„Nein." Ihre Stimme war ganz ruhig. Alles in ihr war erstarrt und dieses _Nein_ schien alles zu sein, was in ihrem Kopf noch existierte.

„Nein."

Sie starrte von Ron, der mit gesenktem Kopf in seinem Krankenbett sass zu Luna. Sie hatte ihr Heft sinken lassen und starrte Hermine mit ihren Glubschaugen an.

„Er ist hinter den Schleier gefallen, als er mit einem Todesser gekämpft hat" sagte Luna leise.

„Aber warum-?"

„Man kann hinter diesem Schleier nicht mehr hervorkommen, weißt du. Das ist der Bogen, wo die Toten durchgehen."

Die Stille, die auf diese Worte folgten war unerträglich laut für Hermine und doch war sie nicht fähig sie zu durchbrechen. Der Schock lähmte sie und nur ihre zitternde Unterlippe verriet, dass sie noch lebte. Reglos starrte sie auf einen winzigen Fleck auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand und spürte, wie ihre Augen zu brennen begannen.

„Er kam mit den Leuten vom Orden. Als er mit Bellatrix Leestrange kämpfte fiel er durch den Schleier." Ron holte tief Luft und sah hoch in Hermines Augen. „Harry stand daneben."

Hermine hielt Rons Blick stand und von ganz weit weg fühlte sie heisse Tränen über ihre Wangen rinnen.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte sie nach einer Weile, die ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast ihn ja vorhin gesehen."

Alles machte einen Sinn. Diese dumpfe Verzweiflung in Harrys Augen. Dieses Mechanische an der Art, wie er sich bewegte... Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und starrte durch das Fenster auf den blutroten Sonnenuntergang. Sie dachte an Sirius und was er für Harry bedeutet haben musste. Sie dachte daran, wie es wohl für sie wäre, wenn sie 14 Jahre nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern erfahren würde, dass da trotz allem noch irgendwo ein Stück Familie da ist, für die sie wichtig wäre. Und wie gigantisch das Loch wäre, wenn sie dieses allerletzte Stück Familie, die sie je gehabt hätte verlöre...

Mit einer zitternden Hand fuhr sie sich über ihr tränennasses Gesicht.

„Das ist nicht fair!"

Sie spürte mehr, als dass sie es sah, dass Ron den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Das ist es nie!"


End file.
